


Stop Teasing

by remember i love you (itsmeash)



Series: Stydia drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/remember%20i%20love%20you
Summary: Lydia is not playing along with Stiles and his teasing ways. Nope. Not today.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stydia drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423795
Kudos: 13





	Stop Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."_

"You better mean that," Lydia says, narrowing her eyes at him. "'Cause if you just teasing me with that, I will cut you off. I assure you of that."

Stiles smirks. "Believe me, I mean it," he responds. "Now get over here and let me prove it."

Lydia shakes her head. "No, you come here," she tells him insistently. "Nope, no bed. Right here, right up against the door."

"Very needy today, are we?" Stiles asks, sauntering up to her.

Lydia glares at him, crossing her arms. "Don't you dare tease me, Stiles. Not now. Not today."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know or what."

"Maybe I do."

"No, you don't."

"Do you even know what you're going to do?"

"Yes."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me."

Lydia frowns. "You know, we could be having sex right now instead of stupidly arguing like this."

"Yeah, we could."

"So why the hell aren't we?"

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. Do you know?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Lydia crosses the room, shoving Stiles against the nearest wall.

"Ow. That hurt."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "We're not doing this stupid shit any longer," she tells him, already working on undressing. "I'm horny, I want a damn orgasm, and you're going to give it to me."

Stiles grins. "Yes, ma'am."

Lydia pauses, grimacing. "Don't call me ma'am, it's weird and a turn off."

"Noted." Stiles nods. "Never calling you that again."

"Good." Lydia smirks. "Now, let's get to it." She leans forward and kisses him. "I hope you'll make this worth my while."

Stiles pushes her back away from him just enough so he can maneuver them into each other's position. "I promise you, you'll be very satisfied once we're done here."


End file.
